


Things Change

by hiddenbloom



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Smut, forever incomplete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenbloom/pseuds/hiddenbloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alana and Will deal with parenthood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Will's Release

Alana let out a squeal and practically flung herself onto Will, she was so happy to see him, evident by the tear streaks upon her face. She couldn't help the crying, the sight of seeing him out of Baltimore State in his regular clothes moving her more than she ever expected it to.

With her arms around his neck, she felt him grip tightly around her waist, lifting her up to his height, face buried in her hair. “I've missed you so much,” her voice was clear and steady, happiness seeming to spill out of her every pore.

It had been months since she last saw him, her visiting rights being revoked after he had reached through the bars of his cell and caressed her cheek. She wasn't even allowed to say goodbye, nor allowed to phone a week later and wish him a Merry Christmas.

April 18thnow; the snow she had told him about during that final visited gone, flowers starting to poke up in the constantly damp dirt. It only was fitting that Will was released from holes in the evidence just as things were starting to be reborn in the world.

Setting her down, but still embracing her, Will set his chin upon her head and rocked her back and forth gently. Alana felt his body shudder with what she could only describe as relief, but when he spoke with a quavering voice, “I missed you too,” she realized he was actually crying.

Pulling away to look at him, she placed her hands on his stubble-covered cheeks, one thing that hadn’t changed during his time away. “Don't cry,” she let out a laugh, using her thumbs to wipe the tears away, “I'm already crying and seeing you do it is just going to make it worse.”

Stretching up on her tip toes, she kissed him lightly right on the lips, almost absentmindedly, feeling like it was the right thing to do at the moment. His body froze at her touch, but she pulled away smiling, “I'm sorry, I'm just... I'm so happy, Will.”

“No, uh-” she could tell he didn't know what to do, “it's okay,” a smile appeared on his mouth before fading, his mind getting lost deep in thought as his eyes flickered over her face.

Alana expected him to return the kiss, but as the seconds ticked on, she decided to break the silence, “Do you want me to take you home? The dogs are already there, I dropped them off.”

“Please,” he responded quicker than expected, causing Alana to let out a little giggle.

Grabbing his hand, “Come on then,” she led him off to her SUV.

They were on the main road when she asked, “How does it feel to be out?”

“I feel as if it's a dream,” Alana was about to reassure him that it wasn't, but he continued quickly, “But I know this is real. I feel stable, I feel... good.”

He was doing much better than she would have thought possible after his time of being locked up for over a year. She reached over and took his hand, squeezing it with pride in him, “I'm really glad to hear that, Will.” A few moments of comfortable silence, “The dogs are going to be excited to see you.”

She could see him grin out of the corner of her eye, “I'm going to be just as excited to see them too.” A tingle ran up her arm as his thumb stroked the back of her hand.

The rest of the ride home was mostly quiet, Alana occasionally filling Will in on things that were going on in the FBI and at Quantico, but purposefully avoiding any news topics, not sure if he was ready for that quite yet.

Eventually they pulled into his driveway, his car still sitting parked near the house; he glanced at her, eyebrows scrunched in confusion, “Who paid on the house, on the car?”

Alana tried her best to hide her grin as she undid her seatbelt, “I have no idea.” If he ever asked to know _why_ she paid it for him, she decided to tell him not to worry, that it was a present from her to him to make up for everything.

The dogs started barking as soon as they stepped on the porch, creaking from the neglected steps alerting the mutts to their presence. Alana unlocked the door for him, his keys in an evidence box at the BAU, and stepped back as the dogs flew out of the house to greet their original master.

She grinned as Will dropped to his knees to greet them, allowing the furry wave to practically knock him over, a laugh coming from him as they nuzzled and whined and licked every inch of open skin; Alana had never seen him with a wider smile.

He finally stood after petting each one individually, turning back to Alana before lifting a hand to gesture inside his home, “Would you.. would you like to come in?”

“I would love to,” she took her shoes off as soon as she stepped in but kept her coat on, the house's heat having been off while he was away. She saw Will go directly to the thermostat, a groan coming from underneath of them as the boiler fired into life.

Alana was making her way to one of the chairs when he spoke, “You paid the bills, too?”

“Only once I knew your release date.”

He nodded, “Thanks. And... sorry for the- um, mess,” his embarrassment clear.

A reassuring smile from her, “It's fine.” Grabbing the red and white crocheted blanket off the back of the seat, she wrapped herself comfortably in it before sitting down, one of the smaller dogs joining her on her lap. She scratched behind his ears, laughing to herself as he tilted his head, “I'm going to miss these guys.”

Will stood in the middle of the room, scratching the back of his head like he didn't know what to do now that he was home, “Yes, thank you for caring for them. You can visit them whenever you feel like it.” His gaze shifted from out the window to the floor, “I would offer you a drink, but I would assume everything is long out of date.” He cursed at himself before she could reply.

Alana could see the distress on his face. Setting the dog back on the floor, she stood and made her way over to him, placing a hand on his cheek in an attempt to calm him, “You need to relax a little bit, Will. Don't worry so much. You're out of jail now...” she trailed off as he locked eyes with her, her train of thought disappearing completely.

When she spoke again, her voice was quiet and careful, “Do you remember how I said I wouldn't have an affair with you because you were unstable?” Her thumb swept over his prickly skin, her eyes shifting between his.

He leaned a little closer and she knew she didn't have to go any further, both of them knowing how he said earlier in the car that he felt stable.

The last time the two had kissed in Will's living room, things didn't end too well. Now, though, Alana hoped that it would be different.

A Will-sized hole inside her heart was filled as they embraced, her whole body shivering as she felt his hands slide under the blanket to encircle her waist, his mouth moving gracefully atop her like they had been doing this their whole lives.

As the blanket fell to the floor, Alana reached an arm underneath Will's and grabbed his shoulder, pulling him down to her so she didn't have to strain so much to reach him. She was pushing him back towards his bed now, the one that he kept in the corner of the living room despite the multiple unused rooms upstairs.

Pulling her up as he landed on top of the dusty mattress and sheets, he continued to kiss her with increasing eagerness as moved closer to the pillows, Alana following him every inch of the way.

Alana’s thoughts were scrambled as their kissing grew heavier, torn between wanting to just devour him while on the other hand take it slow, since this was their first time.

Will’s thoughts, though, were focused entirely on her body, where he should put his hands, where _she_ was putting _her_ hands, and how they seemed to be made for each other, their bodies moving in rhythm as one.

Her breathing was heavy now as she broke the kiss, fingers smoothing down his hair, “Are you okay with this? Because if it's too soon...”

“No,” his hands trailed up and down her back, “It's okay, I have wanted this for a... for a long time.” They both smiled gleefully as they touched their foreheads together, their faces aligning perfectly for them to gaze at the other.

The moment was over quickly though, both of them excited to continue on. Will started to take off his own jacket while Alana gave his lips a quick peck before standing up, slipping off her own coat and dress; her skin was soon covered in goose bumps from the still chilly air of his house.

Will watched her as he shimmied out of his clothes, taking in the way her skin seemed to glow like the moon in the dimming light from outside, the way her hair tumbled over her shoulders as she bent over to pick up the dress and set it aside so it didn’t wrinkle.

Alana met Will’s bare skin when she finally returned to her spot on his lap, his body warm and comforting underneath of her. She ran her hands over his chest and sides, fingers lingering over the small scar in his shoulder from where Jack had shot him.

Will ran his hands up her spine, feeling the curves of her body, which arched in response to his touch, while also working towards her bra and easily getting it undone, tossing it to the side as he marveled at her chest. “You have no problem with staring, do you?” Alana teased before leaning down to resume kissing him, his rough hands caressing the smooth skin of her breasts tenderly.

They were moving slowly now, both of them understanding that they shouldn’t rush this. After focusing on her chest, Will ran his hands down her sides, smiling as she squirmed atop him, “That tickles.”

He moved on, soft cotton replacing skin under his fingers, hands roaming down to cup her bottom and give it a gentle squeeze, receiving a giggle as a response.

Fingers ghosted over her thighs now, taking in the coolness of her skin, exploring every wave and or crease upon her upper legs.

She froze when his fingers eventually slid up to her waist and under the hem of her panties; she sat up and tucked a strand of fallen hair behind her ear, “It's been so long for me, since I did this last,” her early college years, actually, “but _please,_ don't stop.”

“I'm sure my length of time is much longer,” he smirked, his hands continuing to slowly remove the last article of clothing that graced her slim hips.

They moved a little quicker then, but not too quick, still wanting to savor every second, every touch, every kiss.

Nearing the end now and Will was sitting upright, his arms wrapped tightly around Alana's back as she moved atop of him, both so close to the edge. Her head was buried in his shoulder, legs locked around his hips, her little noises of pleasure muffled when they reached his ears.

She had been kissing his neck just moments ago, but now her mouth was simply open as her body tried to process the overwhelming sensations.

Will didn’t want this to end, desperately craving to keep Alana here in his arms forever, but he knew that wouldn’t happen, and he was looking forward to what they were about to accomplish together.

Suddenly, pulling Will out of his thoughts, his lover lifted her head and looked him right in the eye, the jolt that accompanies eye contact pushing her over. A somewhat loud moan tumbled out of her lips her as she came and curled into Will's body, nails digging into the back of his head. The noise sent ecstasy through his veins, and with one last thrust, along with a groan, Will accompanied her in finishing.

Collapsing back onto the bed, the couple kissed and caressed each other as they slowly floated down from their highs, panting heavily and overflowing with happiness. Will tried talking, “That was,” but had to stop, unable to catch his breath. He kissed her forehead and mumbled out a, “thank you.”

Alana knew that along with not being able to breathe, Will wasn't actually able to think of any words to describe how he felt. “Amazing, Will... _Beyond_ amazing, actually...” She huddled into his side, relaxing now as her nerves and muscles calmed down.

 _Will, Will Will Will_ , Alana thought. _What have we done?_

A few minutes later she was sweating again, but this time not from physical activity; placing a hand on his chest, she ran her fingers over his equally sticky skin, “It's _extremely_ hot in here.”

“I must have turned the heat up too high,” Alana smiled as he got up, knowing that wasn't the entire reason the house seemed so warm.

Pulling on a robe, he also let the dogs out for a quick potty break and gave them some supper along with adjusting the temperature.

Alana rolled over onto her belly while he was busy, the full impact of how tired she was finally hitting her. When he joined her again, stroking a hand up and down her bare back, she spoke softly, “I'll stay for the night, since it's only 9, but I have patients all day tomorrow. I won't be able to stay,” she turned her head, eyes searching for his shadow beside her, “no matter how much I want to.” Snaking an arm underneath the sheets, she found his hand and entwined their fingers.

It took him a minute or so to reply, “It will give me time to settle in again, to clean up the place.” He took his free hand and caressed the back of her head, somehow avoiding all the knots in her tousled hair.

Alana smiled as he stifled a yawn, waiting until he was finished to kiss him one last time before they bundled the blankets around them and drifted off to sleep together, neither of them daring to broach the subject of where they stood relationship-wise after all this.

The two had thought their lives had changed dramatically _now_ , but they would be in for an even bigger shock when they met again in two weeks time...


	2. Blind Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana breaks life-changing news to Will.

Alana waited until she came home from work that day to call Will and tell him the news.

With shaky hands, she picked up her phone and dialed his number, heart racing while she waited for him to answer. Despite her nerves, her voice was steady and lined with only the slightest hint of worry, “Will? I need you to come over as soon as you can, please.”

He didn't even question what was wrong, knowing that now was not the time for questions, “Okay, be there in a bit.”

The woman was pacing in just inside the front door when he showed up, something she did when she was stressed or angry. She opened it just after his first knock. “Alana--” was all Will was able to get out before she wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight embrace.

Releasing him a moment later, she led him inside but didn't say a word, continuing into the living room as he shut the door and took off his shoes and coat. Of course Will wanted to ask what was wrong, but he waited for her to open up to him.

With one arm crossed over her chest, the other's elbow resting upon it as she bit at her thumbnail, Alana resumed her pacing, brow furrowed.

Will's socks kept him silent as he padded across the sandy looking carpet, coming up to her to place a hand on the small of her back. Maybe she needed a little guidance with getting out what she wanted to say. He rubbed circles atop the navy blue, silky fabric of her dress, his gesture one of soothing, voice gentle as he spoke, “What's wrong?”

Alana's head was racing with unsure questions, _What is he going to say? Will he leave me? Will he even be able to handle this?_ She shook the thoughts away, “Two weeks ago after I picked you up from Baltimore State.” There was a grimace upon her face, anger with herself coursing through her every fiber. She avoided his eyes and continued, “You know what we did that night,” the seconds could literally be heard ticking by via the clock on the wall beside them, “we didn't use protection, Will.”

Finally her gaze flickered up to his face, just in time to see it shatter into a thousand, unreadable pieces, his jaw going slack and eyes glazing over. “Will...?”

Taking a step back, he leaned up against the wall and rested his head against the moss green-painted plaster, his eyes closed. She didn't want to touch him or talk to him, allowing him to process everything on his own. His uneven, “I'm sorry,” pulled her out of her own thoughts.

It felt like her skin was aching for touch; tossing aside her previous concerns about his processing abilities, she reached out for his hands and pressed them to her stomach, holding them there while she spoke, “Will, don't be sorry,” a pressure on the back of her eyes now as tears started to collect in them, her chin beginning to wobble just the slightest, “please. It's okay.”

His breath came out in one large huff before he turned his head to her, the lines on his face deepening and giving him a tired appearance. He pried his eyes open, “What do we do now?” Alana could tell it was a struggle for him to keep a calm tone, “You know... I won't make a good father.”

“Don't,” all of this was taking too much of a toll on her emotions, her own nagging thoughts about being unable to be a decent parent swirling around inside of her. The words she spoke next came out cracked and broken, “I have no clue what we're going to do.” Tears tumbled down her cheeks when she stepped up to press herself against his chest, dark stains forming on the checkered red flannel of his shirt.

Somehow Will was collected enough to wrap his arms around her and rock her back and forth gently, “we can sort this out, Alana, I promise.” He knew that was what she wanted – no, what she _needed_ to hear, for he did too.

Alana's control over the chaos in her head was sliding downhill quickly, her chest tightening with sobs and panic. She choked out, “I... I'm not a mom, Will. The way I think too much, the way I pry... I'm going to be picking the kid apart before it can even talk! By the time it's three, I'm going to have it's whole damn personality figured out! No kid needs a mom like that, Will, that's just awful.”

“But maybe it's not, maybe it's a good thing,” he reached a hand up and cradled the back of her head, petting it gently, “I'm sure your maternal instincts will take over here in a few months, and then maybe you can break all that theoretical thinking.”

Her reply was muffled as she turned her head on his chest, her forehead resting on his shoulder, “Doubt it.” She didn't mean to be brutally honest, but it was too late to take it back now.

The couple stood there quietly for a minute or so, Will trying to calming Alana's nerves in as many ways he knew how until her strength returned enough for her to speak, “You know I want you to stay, but I'm not going to force you.”

“I'll stay,” Alana let out a small noise as relief spread through her, mind seeming to enter some kind of high knowing that he'd be here with her during the whole thing.

His grip around her tightened reassuringly as she mumbled out a thank you, “I honestly don't think I can do this alone... I'm so scared.”

Will felt that same pang of fright throb in his entire body, “It will be okay, we'll be prepared. Together, alright?” He felt tiny vibrations up his chest as she hummed in confirmation.

“I don't even know how to go about this... make a doctor's appointment first, I guess,” she pulled away from him and glanced up at his face, “Are you going to want to come with me?”

He angled his head down to meet her eyes before placing a kiss to her forehead, “Of course.”

“Alright. Thank you.”

“Mhm.”

They stayed together like that for a few minutes before she spoke again, “I wish I could see you more, I'm so busy at work though, planning finals for next month and all.”

“You need to work, especially now,” he replied firmly, “and I need to find a job.” A pause as he briefly considered the little career options that were now open to him. “The free time you have, I will come and see you.”

She gave him a nod. “Let's sit down.” They settled upon the couch, her body in his arms, before she asked, “What kind of job are you looking for?”

“Right now, just something to feed me and the dogs, along with paying the bills.” He didn't tell her, though, that he really just needed something to cease his boredom from being home all the time, and fill up the hours he wasn't able to see her.

“I might be able to help; what are some things that you like to do?” She already knew the answer to that question, but she wanted Will to think of the ideas himself.

Shrugging, he drifted his gaze down to her hand and laced their fingers together, starting to rub the patch of skin below her thumb, “Going back to lecture would be nice, but that would raise too many questions.” She felt the large rise and fall of his chest as he sighed, “I guess I need something low-profile now.”

“How about something with fishing or boats?” That was one thing she _definitely_ knew he liked, “You could fix up motors and parts down by the bay, I'm sure they're always hiring there, even if it's part-time.”

He tilted his head back and forth, contemplating the idea, “Sounds like something I could do.” Actually, he wasn't too sure about that; after Baltimore State, his social skills were ruined, Alana being the only person he felt like he could be relaxed around, knowing she wouldn't do anything to hurt him. Confrontation with anyone else always stressed him out, and he somehow seemed to end up making a fool of himself, no matter how well he knew them. I now dawned on him how big of a problem having actual customers might be, “I.. I could _try_ to do that, I mean.”

“Well,” she readjusted herself atop him, “don't do something you're uncomfortable with.” A little more thinking and she found another idea, one she was surprised she hadn't thought of in the first place, “Would something with dogs be okay? Or animals in general? You could probably find something with little human interaction, a shelter being a good possibility. Work in the back and help take care of and train the strays.”

That was a better idea, but it still had its flaws, “I wouldn't be surprised if I ended up bringing some home, though. I have a weakness for them, you know.” He kissed the top of her head, his way of thanking her for the option, before resting his chin upon it.

A new topic now, another one of many that needed to be addressed, “Will you be able to get your driver's license back?”

“I think so, but not for another couple weeks.”

“Oh. I could take you shelter-hopping Saturday then if you want. It's my day off, so I'm not doing anything that can't be done later.”

He shook his head, “No, you should rest on your days off, take a breather from all that school stuff, not running me around. I can do it during the week.”

“I consider being with _you_ relaxing, Will, no matter what we're doing,” she trailed her free hand's fingers over his knee, “we have months of not seeing each other to make up for, anyway.”

Her want to be around him pulled a smile onto his lips, “I guess we'll have to do something special on your days off then, if I'll have you all to myself.” If Alana had been some other woman, he knew he couldn't be this smooth. The way she saw him and treated him eased all his nerves, allowing the cheesy pick-up lines to slip right on out.

“I'd really like that, Will,” with a squeeze of his hand, they eased into a comfortable silence, content with the simple presence of the other for the time being, their minds taking a nice break from too much thinking.

The night was dragging on, though, and Alana eventually had to ask, “Will you be staying over? It's already 8, and I understand if you want to go back to the dogs.”

“I already fed them, so they should be good until morning.”

“What about letting them out for the bathroom?”

That made him stop and think for a moment. “I'd rather stay here with you and return home to spilled bladders.”

Alana laughed, “If that was supposed to sound romantic, it wasn't.”

His curls shook as he nodded, looking down to his lap in embarrassment, cheeks flushed.

As the mood returned to normal, Will realized that he had never stayed at Alana's house before, and suddenly he felt like he was invading her sanctum.

“Have you had dinner?” Her question broke him out of his thoughts, his stomach growling out a response before he could speak one.

“No, I haven't ate yet tonight.” After the sparse meals at Baltimore State, he couldn't remember the last time he had a proper dinner, and he wasn't even sure if he could handle one; panicking slightly, not wanting her to be concerned for his eating habits, he blurted out, “You don't have to cook for me though, I'll be fine.”

“Don't worry about it. I would love to cook for you. And I myself haven't ate yet, either,” standing up and pulling him to his feet, Alana took him by the hand to the kitchen, “Anything in particular you would like? I have a little bit of everything...” The sound of wood thumping against wood filled the air as she started looking through all the cupboards.

Getting out of her way, Will leaned on his elbows against the island in the middle of the room, “I'll just have what you're having.” He watched her as she knelt down to take stock of her cabinets, dress going taught around her curves, a smile appearing on his face whenever she made a little shuffle over to the next section.

Finally, the woman gave a triumphant, “Aha,” and straightened up, a box of noodles in her hand, “Mac and Cheese okay?”

“Perfect,” he stepped around the island and came up behind her, placing his hands on her hips and gently kissing the back of her neck, “Do you need any help?”

Contemplating his offer, Alana leaned relaxed into his touch, resting her head back on his shoulder, “actually, there are some green beans in the crisper if you want to start those up.” As much as she didn't want to, she pulled away for get down the rest of the ingredients and the utensils that they would need, “Let's eat first, and then we can cuddle, okay?”

With a small smile and a nod of his head, Will made his way to the fridge to get the vegetables.

Their meal was done about 20 minutes later, Alana stretching up on her tip toes to retrieve the plates. “Let me help,” Will stepped up behind her, his stomach pressed to her back as he reached over her head, pulling the dishes down with ease to set them on the counter top.

Keeping himself pressed to her, Will wrapped his arms around her slim midsection and rested his head on her shoulder, “there.”

“Such a show off,” Alana teased, taking her hands and resting them upon his forearms. She hadn't been with someone since college, her body aching as she remembered what it felt like to be this physically close; dinner didn't seem so important anymore, and the two stood there for a few minutes, soaking up the other's unspoken love.

“Dinner is getting cold,” the woman broke the silence, painstakingly separating herself from him to get two beers from the fridge. It wasn't until she set them upon the counter that she realized she couldn't have any more alcohol now, not with the baby on the way.

Will pushed his own drink away from him, “I'm not going to tease you; I'll have a water.”

Alana's initial disappointment was replaced by gratitude, “Thank you.”

The couple walked into the small dining room together, setting their drinks, the noodle dish, and beans down in the middle of the thick oak table before taking their seats, their feet intertwining in the shadows below. “Bon appetite,” Alana raised her glass in a toast before they began their meal.

“Delicious,” Will complimented once he took his first bite, twirling his fork around as he tried to get the gooey cheese to stay on it.

Silence comfortably surrounded them as they ate, neither of them seeing the need for conversation in the first meal that they have ever shared alone together.

One question did come to Alana at one point though, it being more small talk than anything else, “Have you and the dogs settled back in well?”

Will gave a single nod, eyes never leaving his food, “It's as if I had never left.”

They way his voice seemed to keep to one tone concerned her; lowering her fork, she glanced up at him, “You don't seem too confident about that.”

Her gaze flickered to his plate, watching him push around his few remaining green beans. “Clearing up the rooms just brings up memories,” he ended the sentence with a large sigh, like it had taken a great deal of effort for him to admit that to her. “But other than that, it's okay. It's nice to be able to do what I want now, instead of what Chilton wants.”

The brief conversation had halted what remained of his appetite; he set his fork down and pushed the plate away, crossing his arms on the table's edge and leaning against it as he politely waited for Alana to finish before cleaning up.

Alana understood completely what he meat by overwhelming feeling of resurfacing memories, she herself experiencing it every time she went to her parents' house. She proposed an offer, “If it ever becomes too much, don't be afraid to drop by, even when I'm not home. I'll give you a key.”

Of course the first response that came to mind was 'thanks, but I don't want to impose,' yet Will ended up saying just the opposite, “T-thanks, I.. I appreciate it.”

“You're welcome,” her hand reached out and rubbed his arm before she stood, taking their plates back into the kitchen and setting them in the sink with a thud. Will was right behind her, balancing the bigger dishes. “Careful... Just set them on the counter, I'll clean up in the morning.”

Leaning her back against the island, Alana crossed her arms and watched as he put the leftovers in the fridge, “My brother has some clothes here for when he stays over, he might have a pair of pajamas that'd fit you.”

“That will work,” Will gave her smile as she pushed off from the counter and lead him upstairs.

He watched as she rummaged through one of the guest room's dressers, his eyes subconsciously moving down, following the curve of her spine, to settle on her backside; Will jumped when she spoke, “I can feel you looking.”

“I- I wasn't,” the woman straightened up and gave him a knowing look, a green shirt and matching pair of flannel bottoms in her hands. He muttered a “sorry.”

“You don't have to apologize.”

The grin in her voice was obvious whether you were looking at her or not, and he loved that about her. She seemed to put emotion into the very words she spoke, leaving nothing for him to guess at.

Taking the clothes from her, slight hesitation overcame Will as he debated changing in front of the woman, but with a shrug he brushed the thought aside, figuring it would be fine since they had already seen each other naked.

Alana, though, still reacted like she was seeing his bare skin for the first time, her eyes going wide before she turned her back and mumbled hurriedly, “I'm going to go change too.”

Will had seen the flush of her cheek when her eyes took him in, and he couldn't help but smile.

The pajamas were actually a few sizes too big, the fabric baggy over his slim body. It made him a little uncomfortable, his usual boxer shorts and tee almost skin tight, but there was nothing he could do about these.

Pajamas for Alana were simple; a tank top and a pair of boy-shorts, keeping her seemingly always warm body cool throughout the night. At the moment, though, there was a bit of a nip to the air, so she wrapped herself in the quilted blanket off of the end of her bed before returning to Will.

He was sitting on the edge of the mattress, looking up at her as she came into his view and leaned against the door frame, “You can sleep with me, if you want to. Or you can stay in here.”

Alana left the choice up to him, unsure where their relationship currently stood, and she wasn't even completely sure what context she used the word “sleep” in. Yes, the sex with Will had been great the first time, but look where that got them. She wouldn't mind having it again, and she was sure he wouldn't either, yet she didn't want their relationship to flat-line because they had too much intimacy too quickly.

Maybe just sleep-sleep for tonight, she would like that.

“I'll come with you.” Will wrinkled his nose as he replied, an odd smell hanging about the room and making him uncomfortable, a cologne type smell that her brother must have left behind.

He rose as Alana tilted her head back towards her room, signaling for him to follow as she started off down the hall.

The sweet fragrance of flowers and vanilla overtook him when he first entered her private room, but it was a welcoming smell, fitting Alana to a T. Will shifted his stance in the doorway and scrunched his face again, that unpleasant smell returning; he realized it was the clothes, “I- I can't sleep in these,” he felt extremely rude telling her this, after she had been kind enough to offer in the first place, but there was already pressure building in his head that came before one of his headaches.

Alana gave him an apologetic glance, “My brother does have a.. odd choice of aftershave, doesn't he? I'm not too fond of it either.” She stepped into her bathroom to brush her teeth, “You can lay down if you want, feel free to strip.”

Her choice of words caused him to blush, the smelly clothes coming off of him in a hurry. In his boxers only, he slipped under the covers of her bed, sighing as he breathed in the more pleasant fragrance.

“Are you asleep already? I was only in there for a minute or two,” she watched as his eyes flickered open, a slightly dazed look on his face. Her movements were gentle as she climbed in bed to join him, “You can go back to sleep, I don't mind.”

“No, no... I want to talk to you...”

With a small laugh, Alana propped herself up on her elbow and smiled down at him, her free hand reaching up to brush the hair off his face, “I really appreciate you being here, Will. For all of this.”

“It was the right thing to do,” he kept his eyes on the ceiling, taking in the shadows that danced across it from outside. Rolling over, their gaze met and he smiled, “I couldn't just leave you on your own. That wasn't even an option that came to my head.”

Alana moved closer to him as he spoke, the tips of her brushing against his face and his bare chest when she leaned over him. The rough skin of his cheek became present under her hand, and then their lips met, the kiss tender and careful.

The embrace didn't last long, Alana pulling away when Will placed his hand over hers. “I still want to go to the appointment with you,” there was an unexpected lump in his throat, causing him to have to pause and swallow, “I- I want to be there... for everything...”

Her hair shifted as Alana tilted her head to the side, Will's body shivering as it tickled his skin. “I'll make sure you are.” She closed her eyes for a minute, wondering if she should ask her next question or not; _might as well_ , “Will? Where do we stand?” His brow scrunched up. “In our relationship, I mean.”

He didn't respond right away, thinking over his answer. “I don't know,” her mood seemed to make a tangible shift, and he shifted with it, copying her position and propping himself up on his elbow so they could see eye-to-eye, “I mean, I love you, but I wasn't expecting this,” his hand snaked under the covers and across her belly before settling on her hip. She stared blankly at him, and Will thought that he might have said something wrong. “How about you? Where do _you_ think we stand?”

Where ever she had been going with the question was lost to her now, the three most important words that had come out of his mouth replaying over and over again in her head: _I love you_. She knew he did, long before he kissed her, actually, but it still came as a shock.

Sitting up more as her breathing increased, Alana clasped his hands in her own, her gaze moving down to watch their fingers interact, “You love me?”

 _Did I say that aloud??_ Panic coursed through his veins; he might as well be honest now, “How could I not? You... you treat me differently, unlike the others. You cared, even when all the evidence pointed to me... you still believed in me, wanted the best for me. You defended me when Jack dragged me along,” that lump in his throat was back again, and now his voice cracked when he continued, “No one... no one has ever treated me like that. Ever.” He lifted his hand to brush at her curls, tucking a loose strand behind her ear, “ and I'm thankful.”

Alana was crying, she couldn't help it. All her thoughts were scrambled now, part of her feeling sad that he had never had anyone like her before, another part feeling overjoyed that she was his first.

“And you're so beautiful. I could go on and on about how... _amazing_ you are, but I'm sure you're tired of me talking.”

His words made her laugh, closing her eyes as his thumb came up to wipe away the tears, “I'm glad I can be that type of person for you, Will. You deserve it, you deserve happiness so much.”

“You do make me very happy.”

Her smile kept getting wider, “I love you too. So much, ever since... I don't even know when. I think I realized it after the last time I visited you...”

“Shh, please don't even say it.” She nodded into his hand, his palm cradling her cheek.

The minutes slipped by as they laid there together like that, swimming calmly in love and happiness. Will slipped his hand around to the back of her neck and pulled her close, embracing her with a new passion and want, the tender kiss quickly getting more heated.

Alana slowly started to lay herself back on the pillows, guiding Will to tower over her, her hips bucking up to press against his between the sheets. The woman let out a little gasp, a firework seeming to explode inside of her as his kisses moved to her neck, a hand coming by to brush away her hair.

Her own hands moved to either side of his head, fingers in his hair, her eyes closing as she surrendered to the sensations that he was putting her body through. She soon felt his hands tugging on her tank top, and she sat up so he could slip it off. Her bra had already been removed when she changed earlier, and now his hands quickly found their way to her breasts, fingertips running over her sensitive skin, pinching just the slightest when a small noise of pleasure fell from her lips.

Alana hadn't planned on having sex with him tonight, but now it felt like it was unavoidable, their love for each other growing and bubbling over long before they even finished. A fire sparked inside her, “Will,” and she pressed up against him once more.  
“I have you baby,” he made quick work of removing their underwear, and then he was inside her, her legs squeezing tightly around his hips, arms around his neck. Alana's breath was heavy in his ear, her little whimpers and groans fueling him on.

It wasn't long before they both were near the end, Will's thrusts occasionally losing their rhythm as he tried to get more of her. He felt her tilt her head back, her cries getting louder.

A high-pitched version of his name bounced off of Alana's bedroom walls as they came, Will's own groan muffled into her shoulder. She arched her back, their stomachs pressing together, his hands wrapping around her to keep her close as their bodies throbbed as one. Fingernails scraped at his shoulders, the digits curling up as her nerves became overloaded.

All too soon they were coming down from their high, their breathing ragged, limbs trembling. “I love you,” was passed between them countless times, hands stroking and caressing while their hearts settled down.

Will smiled when Alana yawned, her body curling up into his side, “Go to sleep, 'Lana.”

“Mm, you've never called me that before. I like it.”

He kissed her temple, blinking slowly as sleep started to overtake him as well, “Then I guess I'll have to do it more often, won't I?”

She never responded verbally, giving him a small grin before she drifted off, Will not far behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The RP this was based off of was stopped. No more updates will be given.


End file.
